


friends like these

by loonyloopyluna



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Group chat, group project, post-reveal, so this is both, tooth-rotting fluff and shitposting seem to be all I'm good at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8934280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonyloopyluna/pseuds/loonyloopyluna
Summary: Just a casual meeting between friends, featuring procrastination, puns, and free food. Typos live on in infamy, Adrien and Marinette are disgustingly cute, and Nino's the real MVP.





	

**potate-hoe:** who’s ready to do a science **  
**

**walk walk fashion baby:** nino no

**walk walk fashion baby:** niNO

**potate-hoe:** niYES

**cuddlebug:** no

**cuddlebug:** no science

**swaghetti and memeballs:** let us slepp nino god

**potate-hoe:** alya it’s 15:00

**swaghetti and memeballs:** shhhhHHHHhhhh it’s saturday

**cuddlebug:** it’s not even a science project wtf

**walk walk fashion baby:** listen we’re going to science the shit out of this report

**walk walk fashion baby:** on 17th century fairy tales

**potate-hoe:** any science, sufficiently advanced, looks like magic

**potate-hoe:** or whatever tf that quote is

**swaghetti and memeballs:** no i don’t want to do anything today i’m sleepin

**cuddlebug:** alya answer your door i’m here to take you away

**potate-hoe:** plot twist

**cuddlebug:** a l y a

**cuddlebug:** A L Y A

**potate-hoe:** she’s probably buried herself under like twelve blankets

**swaghetti and memeballs:** it’s flannel it’s Warm

**walk walk fashion baby:** plaid 2 see you’re still with us

**swaghetti and memeballs:** ……u stop that

**swaghetti and memeballs:** anyway since when are we doing fairy tales?? no thank u?? I never thought i’d say it but i’m Tired of that shit

**cuddlebug:** if my ears are correct i think i hear the sounds of like three disney movies playing simultaneously rn

**cuddlebug:** but i wouldn’t know

**cuddlebug:** BC NO ONE IS LETTING ME IN

**walk walk fashion baby:** do you want to build a snowman

**potate-hoe:** well bustier said to do an author we covered this term and i figured perrault would be easy enough

**potate-hoe:** and since NO ONE ELSE IS HERE i picked it myself bc youre terrible people

**walk walk fashion baby:** nino we don’t deserve you

**cuddlebug:** come on let’s go and play

**cuddlebug:**  i never see you anymore

**cuddlebug:**  come out the door

**swaghetti and memeballs:** go away mari

**walk walk fashion baby:** snow need to be so frosty

**swaghetti and memeballs:** adrien i swear to fuck

**potate-hoe:** dude no

**potate-hoe:** you need to sTop

**swaghetti and memeballs:** we need a pun chair

**swaghetti and memeballs:** deposit €1 for every pun

**cuddlebug:** ….. a chair

**swaghetti and memeballs:** i meant jaR

**swaghetti and memeballs:** whatever i’m going back to sleep

**cuddlebug:** NO YOURE NOT

**walk walk fashion baby:** bad and naughty children sit in the pun chair

**potate-hoe:** no

**potate-hoe:** none of that

**potate-hoe:** shame on you

**cuddlebug:** hey alya guess who let me in

**swaghetti and memeballs:** i’m disowning my entire family and also you

**cuddlebug:** SOME

**potate-hoe:** ………

**walk walk fashion baby:** ??

**swaghetti and memeballs:** for those of you at home

**swaghetti and memeballs:** she just kicked open my door and said “body once told me”

**swaghetti and memeballs:** my blankets are gone

**potate-hoe:** mari no

**swaghetti and memeballs:** the world is so cold

**walk walk fashion baby:** mari yES

**cuddlebug:** anyway we’re on our way

**potate-hoe:** good bc i am by myself and Lonely

**walk walk fashion baby:** i literally just pulled up outside

**walk walk fashion baby:** calm your tits

**swaghetti and memeballs:** soothe your boobs

**cuddlebug:** give your testicles a resticle

**walk walk fashion baby:** tranquilize your fries

**cuddlebug:** hakuna your tater tatas

**potate-hoe:** i’ve made a mistake

**potate-hoe:** nvm guys don’t come only alya is invited

**swaghetti and memeballs:** bitch i don’t even want to come

**walk walk fashion baby:** too late man i’m here

**cuddlebug:** oh i forgot to mention i’m bringing food

**swaghetti and memeballs:** me 2

**walk walk fashion baby:** i’m so blessed

**potate-hoe:** okay mari is reinvited but adrien just needs to fuckign leave

**walk walk fashion baby:** i’m literally sitting right next to you

**swaghetti and memeballs:** say that to his face you punk ass bitch

**cuddlebug:** children pls

**cuddlebug:** anyway we’re in the library where are you

**potate-hoe:** the table in the back corner

“Hey.” Alya threw her bag on the table and pulled out a container of food and a blanket, which she wrapped around her shoulders. “I’ve got, uh… I don’t really know what it is? My mom said it’s like duck but it’s vegetarian so…” She cracked open the lid and pushed the container to the middle of the table. “Go nuts.”

Marinette threw a paper bag down next to it. “Or some day-old bagels, if you want something else.”

Nino, who had been leaning back in his seat with his feet on the table, fell into proper sitting posture with a thunk. “Wow. You shouldn’t have,” he said unenthusiastically. “You guys spoil us.”

Adrien dug around in the bag and produced a bagel, which he tore open with some difficulty and piled with fake duck. “Dude, you don’t get to complain if you didn’t bring anything.”

“What is the point of having food friends if they only give you their leftovers?” Nino complained.

“Hey, if you want the good stuff,” Marinette said, “you can pay for it.”

“She’s got a point,” Adrien said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

“How is it?” Alya asked, her hand hovering over the container she’d brought.

“Positively _fowl_ ,” he said, with an open-mouthed grin that showed his friends his sandwich in all its half-chewed glory.

Alya narrowed her eyes and wrinkled her nose at him, but picked up a small piece and took a bite. Marinette rolled her eyes and stifled a giggle. Nino pointed at a chair, set a little ways away from the table in the corner.

“What’s that?” Alya asked, reaching for another bite.

Adrien skipped over to the chair and sat down theatrically, kicking his legs out. “A pun chair. As requested.”

Alya wrapped her blanket tighter around her shoulders and said, “It was a typo. Oh my god.”

“Yeah, well, some of us can’t afford to pay a euro every time we make a bad joke,” Nino shrugged. “This is easier.”

“Rich boy over here can,” Alya responded. “If he’s going to keep assaulting my ears, at least he can pay to keep the Ladyblog running.”

“Marinette, can you pass me my sandwich?” Adrien asked, ignoring the others. Marinette took a quick bite before placing it in his outstretched hands, pretending to ignore his gasp at her betrayal.

She turned back to Nino and Alya. “So, what story are we doing?”

“It’s called ‘Bluebeard,’” Nino said. “I think he’s a pirate or something? Right? I thought it sounded cool.”

“You didn’t actually read it first?” Marinette asked.

“Excuse you, I did everything else so far,” Nino protested. “You can’t make me do the whole thing.”

“Yeah, reading is a bit too much to ask of him,” Adrien said.

Alya snapped her fingers. “Hey! No talking from the shame corner.”

“Since when is that a rule?” Adrien protested.

“Since I apparently invented this thing, so I get to make the rules whenever I want,” Alya said.

He pouted. “That’s not fair.”

“Life’s not fair, pretty boy,” Marinette said.

“Aw, you think I’m pretty?” he asked.

“Pretty annoying,” Nino grumbled good-naturedly.

Adrien glanced expectantly at Alya, who shrugged. “I can’t believe this,” he said. “Blatant favoritism. And to my face!”

“I mean, I agree with him,” Alya said. “And it’s better to save it for a repeat offender. Let’s face it, that’s only really big enough for one person at a time.”

A devious grin spread across Marinette’s face. “I don’t know about that. I bet I could _chair_ that seat with you, Adrien.”

“Why don’t you come and _seat_ for yourself?” he asked, spreading his arms.

“You two are unbelievable,” Alya muttered.

Marinette climbed sideways onto Adrien’s lap and leaned against the wall, looping her arms around his neck. He clasped his arms loosely around her waist and burrowed his nose in her hair, placing a kiss on the side of her head. “Hey,” he murmured.

She leaned her head back until their noses touched. “Hey,” she replied.

Nino cleared his throat. “Anyway, if you two are done being gross,” he said, “I found a summary. I’m not reading the whole thing out loud but basically, it looks like…” He scanned his laptop screen for a minute and then continued, “Alright, so there’s this old guy that everyone hates because he’s, like, really ugly or something because his beard is blue.”

“It just… grows blue?” Marinette asked. “How does that even work?”

“I don’t know,” Alya replied. “How does one just grow blue hair, Marinette?”

“That’s what I just asked you,” Marinette said.

“Dude,” Nino said. “Your hair is literally blue.”

“No, it’s not!” she protested. “It’s black. Why does everyone say it’s blue?”

“Because it is,” Adrien said frankly. “But don’t worry, I don’t think you’re unbearably ugly because of it.”

“Yeah?” she asked. “Thanks. You’re not so bad-looking yourself, but I don’t know, maybe blue hair would be an improvement.” She threaded her fingers through his hair and scratched at the nape of his neck.

He felt a purr burbling up from his stomach and pulled her closer for a quick kiss, whispering, “Not fair.”

She folded her hands together and rested her head on his chest. “Anyway, continue,” she told Nino.

“Right,” he said. “So, he’s got this blue beard, so no one wants to marry him, but then he throws this big party, and this one girl sees that he’s super rich so she thinks maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. They get married and then he has to go away, like, immediately, and he gives her a bunch of keys and is like, ‘okay you can use all of them, except this one for this specific door. Stay out of that room,’ which, of course means she goes in that one right away.”

“Naturally,” Adrien said.

“Turns out, inside the room is a bunch of his dead ex-wives,” Nino said. “And then he comes back and finds out she went in the room and is like, ‘well, you know my secret. Time to die,’ but he doesn’t kill her right away, so she has time to warn her sister, and then her brothers show up and kill her husband before he kills her. And they all live happily ever after.”

“Well. That was… unexpected,” Alya said slowly.

“Yeah,” Marinette agreed. “Really _blue_ me away.” She tapped on Adrien’s shoulder. “See what I did there?” Nino stuck his tongue out at her.

“What was the other Perrault story we read for class?” Adrien asked. “I don’t remember reading anything that dark.”

“‘Sleeping Beauty,’ wasn’t it?” Alya asked. Nino nodded.

“That doesn’t end as depressingly, though,” Marinette said.

Adrien squeezed her hip. “How does it end, again?”

“With true love’s kiss,” Alya replied idly, digging through her bag for a notebook.

“It broke the spell, remember?” Marinette looked meaningfully into his eyes. “We read it on Valentine’s Day.”

She saw the recognition glimmer in his eyes, but he smirked and replied, “No, I don’t recall that. Remind me?”

She grinned back. “Gladly,” she whispered, leaning in and pressing her lips against his. She felt his arms tighten around her waist and she pulled his bottom lip between her teeth, which she knew could always get him to–yep, he was purring. Adrien pulled away, his cheeks flushed, and coughed awkwardly, looking towards Alya and Nino to see if they’d noticed.

“Dude, really?” Nino asked. “We’re still right here.”

“Sorry if it bugs you,” Marinette said innocently. “But it’s not our fault we’re being punished for our crimes.” She swung herself around so she was facing front, intentionally placing her head in Adrien’s way.

Marinette felt his lips brush against the back of her ear as he whispered, “I have literally never been more in love with you than I am right now.” She grinned stupidly, a warm blush spreading across her face. She felt his chin settle on her shoulder and she leaned her head against his.

“So, anyway,” Adrien said. “The project.”

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr [here](http://chatchevalier.tumblr.com/post/154104537331/i-wrote-this-yesterday-but-like-i-wasnt-sure-if).


End file.
